A Nine of Hearts
by xx.just.a.contradiction.xx
Summary: A Nine part collection of oneshots, each one on a different canon relationship. [ASxGW, AJxFW, KBxOW, HPxGW, BWxFD, HGxRW, CCxCD, NTxRL, LExJP]
1. Like Never Before

**Part One: Alicia Spinnet & George Weasley**

**Like Never Before…**

As she sat curled up in a miserable ball against the wall of the deserted common room, sixteen year old Alicia Spinnet had never felt more alone. Rocking herself as she violently sniffed back tears that were threatening to fall; she resisted the urge to smack her head against the stone wall until she could get rid of the feelings that had engulfed her. Wiping away the hair that hung round her petite face in fawn coloured tendrils, she muttered angrily to herself, so consumed in her own feelings that she didn't notice the portrait hole open and close letting someone inside.

'Stupid dad… Stupid cancer… Should've known… Could've done something… Argh!'

Jumping in fright as someone touched her gently on the shoulder, she looked up to see George Weasley standing over her, a look of grave concern etched into his friendly and handsome face. Her cheeks going slightly pink, she muttered something inaudibly and made to get up, but he touched her arm gesturing that she stay seated. Sitting down beside her, he looked at her with a soft gaze of friendliness.

'What's going on Alicia?' he asked gently, startled slightly as she dissolved into tears, turning away from him to hide her sudden outburst of emotion. Reaching out, he pulled her chin around to face him, her green eyes sparkling with tears and her nose slightly red. 'You don't have to hide your tears from me.'

'But I look so ugly when I cry.' She sobbed, 'My nose goes all splotchy and oh, it isn't fair goddammit!'

Taken aback, George frowned slightly.  
'Alicia, what's happened?'

Sniffing bravely, she looked at him through her tears.  
'My Dad… He-he… He died this morning.'

'Oh.' George said stupidly, not sure on what else to say.

Nodding sadly, she turned away again, pressing her forehead to the stone wall as she cried.

'Hey… Hey, what did I say about the hiding? C'mere.' He said gently, gathering her slight frame up into his arms and rocking her as she cried into his lean chest. 'Shhhh... It'll be okay…'

'No it won't!' she wailed into his chest, her words somewhat smothered. 'He's dead!'

_Mental note: do not say that it will be okay._ George thought to himself, holding her tighter to him as she began to berate herself.

'It's all my fault… I should've known… Such an idiot…' she hissed angrily to herself, screwing her eyes up in an effort to control herself and to stop herself from crying.

'Hang on a minute, how is it your fault?' George asked bewilderedly.

'He was sick all summer and he told me that he was fine – just had the flu, but he was so sick and I didn't think twice!' she sobbed at top speed, making it difficult for him to follow, 'And I spent most of the summer with Ange and Kates, and hardly any of it with him and now he's gone! …And I never even got to say goodbye!'

'Oh Alicia, it's not your fault – he didn't tell you he was seriously ill: how were you to know?' he replied, still rocking her gently.

'But it was so obvious! I feel like such an idiot George!' she wept as a curl of her thick hair crept down her cheek again.

Reaching out, he tucked the hair behind her ear and held her away from him so he could look her in the eyes.

'Alicia, you are not an idiot: you're the smartest, most beautiful girl I know.' He said in all seriousness, making her smile slightly.

'Thanks.' She sniffled, resting her head back on his chest tiredly, her tears subsiding slightly.

**_For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know its right…_**

_Merlin, she is so beautiful… _George mused, leaning down and kissing her forehead without thinking. Gasping slightly, Alicia sat back up again and looked at him strangely.

'Oh, Alicia I'm sorry – I don't know what happened I sorta just did it without thinking and I'm re-' he was interrupted mid-sentence by the touch of her lips on his, grazing softly at first before pressing harder and turning into a full-scale kiss.

…**_To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know its right…_**

Pulling back after a few seconds, she smiled shyly at him through her tears, laughing slightly at the look of incredulous happiness on his face, his freckled cheeks a little pink.

'Wow.' was all he could say, grinning goofily.

…**_And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before…_**

'I've liked you for a very long time George.' She said quietly, her eyes catching the sunlight that streamed through the window and shining brightly at him.

'I've liked you for ages too.' He replied truthfully, leaning forwards and catching her lips with his again. 'You are so beautiful.' He whispered in between kisses.

…**_And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself…_**

'You're not so bad looking yourself.' She giggled, pulling away and gaining a slightly more serious look, 'Thanks George.'

'What for? I should be thanking you!' he said with a grin.

'For making me feel safe.' She answered with a grateful look.

'I'll always protect you, you never have to be afraid,' He said softly, before kissing her again, 'I always protect the ones I love.'

…**_And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before…_**

* * *

**Note: song lyrics were from 'Songbird' by Fleetwood Mac...  
A beautiful song, i recommend you download it.**

**hey!  
Well, thanks for reading... but you could do even more and review...? Haha...  
Anyway, this is part one of a nine part collection of oneshots to do with "canon" relationships - basically all the "normal" ones...  
ie: Alicia & George, Angelina & Fred, Katie & Oliver, Harry & Ginny, Tonks & Lupin, James & Lily, Bill & Fleur, Hermione & Ron, and Cho & Cedric. (i tend to like the canon ships better...)**

**Thanks!  
Best wishes,  
Ash xx**


	2. As Far As An Eternity

**Part Two: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley **

**As Far As An Eternity…**

As she stood on the front step of The Burrow, her long auburn hair rippling gently in the breeze, Ginny Weasley sighed audibly. Inside the house, even as she stood here watching the scarlet sunset, she knew that he was packing his things to leave. There was a creak as the ancient front door was opened and a figure stepped out of the house to stand beside her. Looking around, she locked eyes with Hermione, whose brown eyes were filled with unshed tears just as hers were.

'He's almost finished packing.' She said quietly, reaching out to touch her younger friend on the arm, 'You should come and see him – spend a little time with him before he leaves.'

Nodding bravely, Ginny held her head up proudly so that her eyes shone a startling orange reflected from the sunset, almost the same colour as her hair.  
'I'll be in, in a minute.' She said hoarsely, which Hermione knew was her cue to leave.

_Where you are seems to be  
As far as an eternity  
Outstretched arms, open hearts,  
And if it never ends then when do we start…?_

Hearing the door creak shut again, she felt the emptiness in her stomach increase. Clearing her throat loudly, as if she were trying to psyche herself up for a Quidditch game, she blinked back the stinging tears at the back of her eyes and marched proudly into the house.

Looking up when he heard her enter his room, Harry surveyed her sadly through bespectacled emerald eyes. Setting down his wand so that his bag stopped packing itself, he moved towards her so that they were standing almost nose to nose.

'I came to say goodbye.' She said softly, looking up into his eyes.

'I know.' He replied, his voice low and harsh.

'I'll miss you.' She continued, her voice breaking slightly.

'I'll miss you too.' He said mechanically, as though there was something he felt he needed to say.

…_I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive…_

Looking away, Ginny hiccoughed slightly, the tears overpowering her.  
'Don't go.'

'You know I have to.' He said truthfully, the honesty of his words echoing through the room.

'Let me come with you.' She said, knowing the answer before she even said it.

'You can't.' he said steadily, 'it's too dangerous.'

She whipped around to face him, her eyes flashing with an un-vented anger.  
'You know that I can take care of myself Harry!'

'Yes I know that!' He said exasperatedly, 'Do you think I don't know that! You're a Quidditch player Gin; I know you can look after yourself! But I also know that if anything happens to you, I'll never forgive myself!'

'But nothing will happen to me, because I can _take care of myself!_' she hissed back.

'Ginny, you have no idea what you're talking about! I am talking about going after VOLDEMORT, Ginny… This isn't just another Quidditch game, this is _real_…' he said, his voice rich with urgency.

'I know this isn't some stupid game!' she shouted, 'I was there at the ministry, in case you haven't forgotten! I've faced Death Eaters!'

'I KNOW YOU HAVE!' he yelled, 'But this is VOLDEMORT! I will probably die Ginny… I will most likely die… And I don't want you to die too.'

…_Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you come back  
I have some things to say…_

Stunned into silence by his premonition of his own death, she stared at him fearfully.

'Don't say that.' She choked, tears streaming down her face, 'Don't you dare say that.'

'Say _what?_!' he exclaimed, his anger taking over his logic.

'Don't you _dare_ say you'll die!' she shrieked hysterically, 'You _can't_ die, Harry…'

'Everyone dies at some point Gin,' he said quietly, her words going though her like a knife.

'You **can't **die, you self sacrificial martyr!' she screamed.

'AND WHY CAN'T I DIE GINERVA! I'M NOT BLOODY IMMORTAL!' he bellowed.

'BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!' she shrieked, her face soaking in tears now and her hair falling into her eyes, whilst breathing heavily.

Also breathing heavily, he didn't know what to say to make her understand. He loved her too, so very much so, but that was exactly why she couldn't come with him.

…_How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
When you get home  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I feel…_

'I love you too.' He said quietly, turning away as tears sprang to his own eyes.

'Then let me come with you…' she said barely above a whisper.

'Ginny, you can't,' he said, 'what if Voldemort reads my mind? What if he kills you? I couldn't bear to lose another loved one Gin, you most of all.'

The bitter sweetness of his words broke her heart: walking over to him she folded herself into his arms. Holding her to him tightly, he blinked his tears away, wanting to be strong for her.

'Write to me.' She whispered into his chest.

'As often as I can.' He promised, kissing the top of her head lovingly.

…_Dream away everyday  
Try so hard to disregard  
The rhythm of the rain that drops  
And coincides with the beating of my heart…_

Pulling free from him suddenly, she launched herself back at him, capturing his lips with hers and engulfing him in a passionate, angry and needy kiss, venting all of her frustration into it. Returning her kiss just as hungrily, Harry pressed her to his body, needing to feel her in his arms just one last time before he left. Her hands gripping his messy raven hair, and his fingers twisting through her long auburn locks, they were leaning up against the guest bedroom wall, when all of a sudden the door slammed open.

Leaping apart, they turned to look guiltily at Fred and George, who had come to say their goodbyes to Harry. Sniggering, they nodded and said something about coming back later before closing the door again and running off.

The moment ruined now, Harry looked down at his watch.  
'I have to leave very soon; Lupin will be here any minute.'

'Come back as soon as you can.' She said softly, looking him in the eye.

'As soon as I can.' He agreed, reaching out to take her hand, which he stroked the back of lovingly.

…_I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand… _

'I guess we better go downstairs.' She said stiffly, interlacing her fingers with his and pulling out her wand with the other hand. Waving it, she finished his packing for him and hovered the bag in front of her.

As they walked downstairs in companionable silence, they gripped hands tightly, as if they couldn't bear to let go.

There was a household full of teary goodbyes, and then, ten minutes later, Harry and Lupin were standing side by side ready to dissaparate.

Nodding at them solemnly, Harry ground his teeth together to stop himself from crying. He met each of their eyes in turn – Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Luna and finally… Ginny.

…_And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive…_

Standing apart from everyone else, her tears streaming freely down her beautiful face, she locked eyes with him.

'I love you so much.' He said quietly, as she choked.

'I love you too.' She replied just as quietly.

There was an awkward silence, before Lupin coughed and nodded at Harry, who raised his wand. He was just about to wave it, before Ginny ran to him and hugged him again, planting a kiss on his cheek. He really wished she would stop, it was just making his resolve crumble even further: it was already killing him to leave her. She seemed to sense this and pulled away, biting her tongue to keep from sobbing.

…_Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you come back  
I have some things to say…_

Nodding resolutely, he raised his wand again, but she spoke again.

'Harry?'

'Yes Ginny?'

'Come back to me alive.'

…_How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
__When you get home  
__There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
__So I can show you how I feel…_

Nodding bravely, he locked eyes with Lupin and they both waved their wands, disappearing with a resounding 'crack'.

…_And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive…_

* * *

**Note: song lyrics used: "Sweetest Goodbye" by 'Maroon 5'**


	3. What He's Been Dying To Say

**Part Three: Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger**

**What He's Been Dying To Say…**

As he lay awake in bed, his blue eyes shining in the dull moonlight that streamed in through the dormitory window, Ron sighed deeply. Tapping his fingers on his bedcovers in boredom, he closed his eyes slightly to slow down the thoughts that were racing rapidly around his mind, confusing him and scaring him all at the same time. Drifting off to sleep slightly, his eyes snapped open again as soon as her face crossed his mind, startling him back into consciousness.

It was all her fault.

If she wasn't so beautiful, he thought to himself grumpily, she wouldn't be keeping him awake night after night, just thinking about all the different ways to tell her how he felt. If she wasn't so intelligent, he wouldn't be so scared of being laughed at when he finally worked up the courage to tell her. And if she wasn't his best friend, he wasn't sure that he'd love her just as much as he did.  
But the fact of the matter was that she **was** beautiful, intelligent and his best friend – something that he would have to learn to deal with before he could relay his feelings to her.

_Well he can't sleep at night  
And he can't do what's right  
It was all because she came into his life  
It's a deep obsession, taking up his time…_

Grunting, he rolled over onto his side, determinedly thinking absolutely nothing about her so that he could sleep… Cars… Quidditch… Percy's idiocy… Her eyes…  
Damn.

…_She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs  
She's everything: he just won't believe…_

Gritting his teeth, he slapped his own forehead violently.  
'In the name of Merlin, Weasley, get a grip on yourself!' he hissed to himself sternly, as Harry gave a very loud snore.

Resigning himself to the fact that he just wasn't going to stop thinking about her, he laid his head back on the pillow in surrender, his forehead smarting slightly from the painfully good blow he'd landed himself.

…_Take away his doubt, turn him inside out  
Then she can see what he's been dying to say  
But things don't' always turn out that way…_

An hour later, he was asleep – dreaming… rather vividly.

Startled awake by a loud moaning sound issuing from Ron's bed, Harry blinked blearily before shoving his glasses on and grabbing his wand.  
Muttering _'lumos', _he held the wand so that the light shone on Ron's face.

Biting back a laugh, Harry rolled his eyes as he realised exactly what Ron was dreaming about – not that it took a genius to figure it out…

'Hermione! 'Mione… you are so beautiful…' he was muttering, tossing and turning wildly in his sleep.

…_And he must confess  
All the impure thoughts of his beautiful temptress…  
_

Sniggering, Harry extinguished his wand and went back to sleep, grinning at the confirmation of what he'd thought he'd known for a very long time…

…_Although he keeps it all bottled up inside  
Although he keeps it all safe within his mind, oh yeah…

* * *

_

Sitting at the breakfast table between Harry and George, Ron yawned loudly, giving Hermione a perfect view of his half-chewed croissant.

'Honestly Ronald, that is disgusting.' She chided over the top of the enormous novel she was reading, with a wrinkle of her nose.

Snapping his mouth shut, he blushed slightly before spreading strawberry jam onto his toast, determinedly not looking at her.

'Oh, Harry,' She said suddenly, causing the raven haired boy to look up, 'Have you asked Ginny to the Halloween ball yet?'

Looking up startled, Ron looked from Hermione to Harry and back in a mixture of curiosity and shock.

'Erm, no, not yet.' Harry replied with a pink tinge in his cheeks, before busying himself with his cereal.

'I'd hurry up if I were you – she's quite well liked, as you know.' She informed him, before going back to her novel.

'I'll erm, keep that in mind.' Harry said awkwardly, as with perfect timing, Ginny walked over and sat down next to him on the other side.

'Well, how about **you** Hermione, have you been asked yet?' Fred asked conversationally, causing Harry to scowl at him.

'No.' she replied indifferently.

'And why ever not?' Fred enquired.

'Because I'm not very well liked among the males in our grade, they don't find me all that attractive.' She said bluntly, turning a page in her novel.

'Not all that attractive!' Fred echoed in amazement.

'Yes.' She confirmed.

'My dear Hermione, I know someone who finds you immensely attractive!' he said with a grin as Ron choked on his toast.

'Is that so?' she inquired airily, briskly turning another page.

'Yes, it is.'

'Who?'

'R- **OUCH!**'

Yelping in pain, Fred clung to his right leg, where both Harry and Ron had kicked him at the same time. Looking up from her reading with mild curiosity, Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'Who?'

'Er, never mind.' He said, jumping up from the table and balancing on one leg.

Rolling his eyes, George leant over to whisper in his younger brother's ear.  
'Ron, mate, you have to ask her.'

Turning scarlet, Ron made to retort, but George was already gone, supporting Fred as he hobbled out of the hall un-co-ordinately.

'So who is it that likes me?' she asked the two remaining Weasleys and Harry.

'You'll find out soon enough,' Ginny replied briskly with a smile, 'Harry, come for a walk with me?'

Smirking, Harry finished off his cereal and the two of them headed off, leaving Ron and Hermione by themselves at the almost deserted breakfast table.

'So? Are you going to tell me?'

Shaking his head furiously, Ron took a hurried bite of his jam toast in silence.

'Fair enough then;' She said, 'who are you asking?'

Shrugging mutely, he finished off his toast and made to leave the hall, but Hermione spoke again.

'Because Ron, I'd like very much to go with you.'

…_She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs  
She's everything he just won't believe…_

Freezing, Ron spun around on the spot to look at her, waiting for Fred and/or George to jump out from somewhere and yell 'GOTCHA!'

…_Take away his doubt, turn him inside out  
Then she can see what he's been dying to say…_

'You're joking, right?' he blurted out, before shutting his mouth at the look on her face.

Startled by his insensitivity and general rudeness, the smirk slid from her face to be replaced by a hurt expression.

'Well, if that's how you feel.' She said quietly, standing up from the table and walking away, her book tucked under her arm.

…_But things don't always turn out that way…_

Standing there dejectedly, watching her walk away from him Ron kicked himself mentally. Snapping to his senses, he bolted across the hall and came to a skidding halt beside her.

'Hermione, wait!' he exclaimed breathlessly, panting heavily.

Turning around to look at him with a look of slight contempt, she raised a delicate brown eyebrow.

'Will… Will you erm, um, well, the thing is… Will you go to the ball with me?' he spat out awkwardly, running a hand through his thick auburn hair.

'I suppose.' She answered with a slight smile, before walking away again – this time with a bounce in her step that had **definitely** not been there before.

'Yes!' he hissed excitedly, jumping around in circles like a maniac – a grin of pure joy splashed across his face.

…_So wipe that smile off your face  
Before it gets too late  
There's only so much time  
For you to make up your mind…

* * *

_

As she descended down the stairs towards the Great Hall, Ron's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her.

In a midnight blue dress that clung to her curves perfectly, her hair set in elaborate curls and pinned up to her head, and half of her face hidden behind an exquisite silver mask; she looked like nothing else he'd ever seen.

…_She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs  
She's everything he just won't believe…_

'Wow.' He breathed to her as she smiled brightly.

'Wow to you too.' She replied back at him, smirking as he blushed.

'You look amazing.' He said truthfully.

'You don't look so bad yourself.' She said, standing on her tip-toes and placing a sweet and tender kiss upon his lips, sending a shiver down his spine.

'I never, in my wildest dreams, thought I was ever going to get you.' He said bluntly, making her laugh and smirk.

_Take away his doubt, turn him inside out  
Then she can see what he's been dying to say..._

'I wouldn't have it any other way.' She answered.

…_But sometimes, they **do** turn out that way…_

* * *

_**Note: song lyrics used are 'Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way' by 'The Calling'**_

_**hey!  
**__**thanks to all my wonderful reviewers - you guys are such legends!  
Love ya's all...**_

_**R&R?**_

_**Cheers,  
Ash xx**_


	4. One Thing On Their Minds

**Part Four: Lily Evans & James Potter**

**One Thing On Their Minds…**

Reading peacefully by the fireplace of her large and comfortable family home, Lily Evans flicked a tendril of her auburn hair off her face, before turning the page of her book gracefully. Her emerald eyes scanning the small, inked pages at an even pace, she breathed in the smoky smell of the fire, enjoying the peace and quiet that was next to impossible to experience amidst the loud and raucous atmosphere of Hogwarts. Reading the beautifully poetic words of the romance novel with a small relish, she let her mind wander slightly before it came to rest on a particular, familiar looking face.

Setting her book down on her lap with much unneeded force, she blinked furiously, trying to erase the messily raven haired, bespectacled and hazel eyed face that had swum into her mind, implanting itself as the character in her book whose words rolled off his tongue with a precious grace.

'I do not like James Potter.' She said defiantly before the fire suddenly gave an ominous crackle, turned green and two figures came rolling out onto the hearth rug, choking and gagging on soot.

Jumping up out of her seat in alarm, her paperback book sent flying in her sudden movement; she clutched her chest with a slight wheeze.

'What in the name of Merlin are you two doing here!' she exclaimed as she watched James and his best friend Sirius Black brush the soot off each other's clothes.

'Good evening Lily dear.' Sirius said sarcastically with an impish grin.

Nodding stiffly to him, she turned on James, who was standing to the side slightly, a bashful smile on his face.  
'I take it that this was your idea?' she enquired in a monotone.

'Well, it's like this…' he began, before Sirius cut him off.

'He was moping around like a puppy that'd just gotten its ribs kicked, so I decided to do something about it.' He said, flicking his dark fringe out of his eyes.

'And it involved you two covering my room in soot, why?' she asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

'He was moping about **you**, duh.' Sirius answered coolly, picking her book up off the floor and settling himself in her chair.

'Oh.' She said quietly, frowning slightly as her stomach gave an unexplained leap.

'I miss you Lily.' James whined, a look of intense pain on his face.

'It's only been a week since I saw you!' she said.

'I know, but that's **ages**!' he protested.

'James, I will not go out with you.' She said harshly, wincing as his face fell.

**_My mama said to stay away from guys like you.  
She said they were nasty, make me do things I don't wanna do  
Stay away from bad boys they've got one thing on their mind  
Their hormones are raging and they want it all the time…_**

'I know,' He replied quietly, 'but I did write something for you.'

'You wrote something for me?' she echoed as he nodded excitedly.

'It's quite good.' Sirius interjected loyally, before going back to his reading.

'Ahem, this is a poem-y, letter-y thing that I wrote especially for you.' He said, pulling a piece of folded parchment from his pocket with a flourish.

'_Lily, you are the flower of my heart -  
The blossom of life that blooms in the spring;  
You are the sunshine's perfect rays,  
Lightening my day with subtle hints of warmth.  
I love all there is to love about you,  
From the way you laugh,  
To the way you yell at me,  
And have never stopped thinking about you  
Since the day I first saw you.  
Your beautiful auburn hair  
Is like a fire of passion that stirs my heart,  
And your deep emerald eyes  
Are like precious stones of treasure.  
I love you  
And no one else…'_

Re-folding the parchment and placing it back inside his jacket pocket, he stood staring at his feet, waiting for her reaction.

_My God…_ Lily thought to herself, her mouth agape with shock, _James Potter is a poet..? _

'Erm, wow.' She said, unsure of what exactly to say.

'You like it?' he asked enthusiastically.

'It was beautiful.' She said truthfully with a small smile.

'I'm glad.' He said, returning her smile gratefully.

'I told you it was good.' Sirius said to Lily, not looking up from the page, 'This, however, is a load of rubbish – Prongs' poem was ever so much better.'

'That's Shakespeare!' Lily choked, turning on the handsome brunette.

'Who is?' Sirius asked vaguely.

'Only the most famous writer of all time!' Lily exclaimed in return.

'Padfoot, I would appreciate it if you would go and grab Moony for me – and you can stay at home.' James interrupted, furious at his moment being stolen.

'What d'you want Moony for?' he asked confusedly.

'He happens to be more sensitive to timing, silence and the like.' James responded sharply, causing Sirius to mock pout and walk back into the fire.

'Mind if I keep this for a bit?' he asked Lily, who scowled as he disappeared in the flames.

As soon as he was gone, James turned around to look at the auburn haired beauty, who was still frowning at the space where Sirius had been moments before.

'Lily, I really hope you know how much that poem means to me.' He said quietly.

_I do know James, that's what scares me… _she thought, _I just wish it hadn't affected me like it did… I can't like him. He's an arrogant toe-rag with all the charm of a goat._

…**_And I know, know coz she said so  
And I can't just let you go  
And I know, know coz she said so  
And I can't just let you go…_**

'Yes, I do.' She replied softly.

'Then you understand why I came?' he asked.

'No…' she trailed off unconvincingly.

'I came because I want you to know that I've changed.'

'Ah.'

'And that I love you very much.'

'Oh.'

'And that even if you don't love me, I still love you.'

'Argh.'

'And that that poem was entirely my own work – my heart splayed out on parchment.'

'Nrgh.'

'Are you going to say anything that makes sense?'

'Erm.'

Looking at her with an expression so haunted that she recoiled, he sighed and turned back towards the fireplace.  
'I guess I'll be going then.'

Reaching in his pocket for what she thought would be Floo powder, he instead pulled out the poem he'd just read to her. Holding it out in front of him, Lily realised in one split second of horror that he was going to drop it in the fire. Diving towards him, she reached out to grab the parchment, but tripped on the folded hearth rug and fell in the direction of the fire. Using his excellent Quidditch reflexes, James caught her split seconds before she hit the flames, dragging her instead towards the lounge, pulling them both over in the process.

Lying half on top of the tall and lean boy and breathing heavily, Lily sighed in relief. 'Oh my God.'

'I agree.' He said, still holding onto her tightly.

'Thank you.' She breathed, laying her head on his chest in post-traumatic horror.

'Are you alright?' he asked softly, touching her cheek lightly.

'I think so.' She said shakily.

'That's good.' He replied, his arms still around her.

'James?' she enquired gently.

'Yes Lily?'

'I love you.'

…**_I love you very much,  
You're nice to see and nice to touch  
And I'll never ever treat you wrong,  
I've been waiting for you all along…_**

Sitting up, James looked at her with a hard, blazing look.  
'Do you really mean that?'

'You're a disgusting, arrogant, self-absorbed pain in the arse, whose relentless determination tires me to the brink of exhaustion. You're always rude, never right and always on my bad side, and I am fully, totally, completely and crazily in love with you.' She said truthfully, her cheeks flushed slightly.

…**_And I know, know coz she said so  
And I can't just let you go  
And I know, know coz she said so  
And I can't just let you go…_**

'You really mean it!' he repeated a little excitedly.

'I really mean it.' She confirmed, smiling at the grin that had broken out onto his face.

'That's good.' He said happily, 'Coz I love you too.'

…_**Never let go. **_

_**Never let go. **_

_**I said 'I want you to know'.  
I said 'I want you to know right now.' **_

_**I want you to know  
I said 'I want you to know'…**_

****

**_Note: song lyrics - 'I know' by Save Ferris_**

**_hi!  
Well, i've been trying to post this for about four/five days, but the site was being a royal pain in the rear end, so thus, i didnt get to post it til today...  
Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers... Love ya's!_**

**_Cheers,  
Ash xx  
_**


	5. This Clock Never Seemed So Alive

**Part Five: Oliver Wood & Katie Bell**

**This Clock Never Seemed So Alive…**

Leaning against the stone castle wall in a casual kind of grace, Oliver looked on in amusement as the five people in front of him waged a vicious snow war against each other. Shrieking as a snowball hit her in the side of the head, Katie shook her tousled mane of chestnut waves letting the snowflakes fall gently from her hair and settle back onto the ground. Grinning, she picked up a fistful of snow and using her well-honed Quidditch skills, faked a left then a right, before hitting redheaded George square in the face.

_I taught her that…_ Oliver remembered proudly, snorting as Katie did a little victory dance, giving slight but fast Alicia time to exact revenge on her boyfriend's behalf, pouncing on her and burying the taller girl in the sea of snow.

'Come join us Oliver!' Katie yelled out to him after she'd managed to clamber out of the slushy mountain she'd been buried in.

Shaking his head, Oliver grinned.  
'Nah, I'd rather watch you get pummelled, Katie my love!'

Smiling and shrugging, she dived back into the fray just in time to be taken out by tall and powerful Angelina. Yelping as Katie fell on top of him, Fred laughed manically before throwing her across the courtyard to land in a giggling heap on a soft cushion of the frozen powder.

_I'm gonna miss this lot so much…_ Oliver thought to himself with a bittersweet smile. _Especially Katie… _He laughed as she pegged another snowball. _Yes, especially Katie… _

_**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive…**_

As he watched his friends frolic in the snow, he realised with a shock, that it was less than three months until he graduated, meaning leaving the five of them behind at Hogwarts while he entered the real world… he had less than three months to make the most of something he'd taken for granted most of his school life, or in the case of Katie, his life in general.

Looking at her now, Oliver could hardly believe Katie was nearly sixteen. True, she looked older than sixteen anyway, with her deep, searching eyes, and well, dare he admit it, rather _lovely_ body… but the fact remained, that it didn't feel like sixteen years since his life had been invaded by a screaming, red-faced little "bundle of joy" that belonged to his father's best friend, Andrea Bell, who had died barely a week after the so-called bundle was born.

Yes, though it pained him to admit it, Oliver was losing track of time.  
For someone who was rigidly vigilant about things such as being on time for Quidditch practice, and being able to do a lap of the pitch in under a minute; this was excruciatingly unbearable.

…_**I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time…**_

'Hello? Earth to Oliver!'

Shaken out of his reverie by the sound of Fred's voice in his ear, Oliver turned quickly to see the redhead waving a frozen hand in his face.

'Wh-? Oh, sorry. What's up?'

Shaking his head, Fred looked at him sadly.  
'If you like her, tell her, coz you're leaving soon and she's very popular.'

Frowning a little, Oliver looked at him strangely.  
'What _are_ you talking about Weasley?

Raising an eyebrow, Fred gained a more boisterous look on his face.  
'You're in love with pretty little Kit-Kat, aren't you Ollie?'

Grimacing at the use of the prissy nickname, Oliver shook his head sternly, though his insides were squirming around worse than Flobberworms in mating season. 'I'll have you know, Weasley, that I happen to be woman-free at the moment… taking a while to reflect on what I have and the like.'

'Well then, that's ironic,' commented George, walking up behind him and throwing an arm around his neck, 'because I hear our dear Miss Bell is tired of being single.'

'Sh-she is?' he asked, cursing his stomach and whatever higher power had created love and all its quirks… such as butterflies and loss of speech.

'She is.' affirmed Fred with a smile, glancing at George whose face split into an identical grin, and without any warning whatsoever, they pushed him off the edge of the steps.

Letting out a strangled yell as he fell from the little ledge, Oliver landed with a thump in the snow beside Katie, who, he noticed, was looking particularly stunning this afternoon, with her cheeks all flushed like that.

'Oh, well thank you.' She said with one delicate eyebrow raised, her cheeks going a little redder.

'What?' Oliver asked, before shutting his mouth and clambering to his feet. He always had the habit of saying what he thought when he was a little shaken.

…_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you…**_

Grimacing as he heard Fred and George emit identical snorts of amusement, he grabbed a handful of snow in each fist and threw them as hard as humanly possible in their direction. Each taking the snowball in the face, they smirked. It was on.

Chaos erupted all around.  
Oliver was bombarded with snow from every direction, and bleary-eyed and unable to see, he stumbled in the slush, running into something about a head shorter than him, and taking both himself and the object down with him into the snow.

'What the!?' the object squeaked in a familiar voice, which Oliver soon realised was Katie.

'Sorry… couldn't see… slipped.' He muttered in answer to her jumbled string of cursing, as he tried to untangle his limbs from hers.

The snow was still pounding the pair of them; a relentless storm of snowballs and laughter.

'What the hell is going on?' Katie spluttered through a mouthful of slush.

'I think…' Oliver muttered, undoing his overly large trench coat and bundling her inside, 'that the twins, Ange and Alicia have decided to do a spot of matchmaking.'

'Oh?' Katie said with a little frown of puzzlement, recoiling further underneath the tent-like jacket, 'but why us, of all people?'

'Erm. Well, you see the thing is…' he started before breaking off with a self-disgusted sigh, 'um, I don't know.'

…**_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here…_**

'I think I have erm, an inkling,' she replied quietly, with a mysterious grin, 'but now is not the time to discuss it.'

'That's… well, that's fair enough.' Oliver said with a shrug, retreating under his coat so that they were both crouching underneath it like a tent, 'I pretty much love my grandmother for giving this to me.'

'Me too.' Katie agreed, with a little smile, as they fell into an awkward silence.

'You know,' he said finally, after the silence had become overbearing, 'there's something different about you… something I can't quite place.'

'That's funny,' she mused, tapping her nose (which made her look thoughtfully cute, mused Oliver), 'because I was just about to say the same thing about you.'

Raising an eyebrow at each other, they retreated back into the silence, which this time was less awkward and more companionable.

Watching her discreetly as she fell into a reverie of her own thoughts, Oliver smiled as she wrinkled her nose… she had no idea the little things that she did; the little things that drove him crazy for her.

…**_There's something about you now  
That I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right…_**

'Have I got something on my face?' Katie asked after a couple of minutes, startling him into wrenching his gaze away from her.

'No…' he sighed, searching through the pocket he'd found that he hadn't even realised had been there, and pulling out the various items it contained.

'If you have something to say, just say it. I'm here, I'm listening, and although there's no more inescapable storm of snow outside this coat, I'm assuming we're still not safe.' she said, with a gesture of her hand that clearly invited him to speak his mind.

'I, well, the thing is…' he started, but was interrupted when their shelter was rudely stripped away from them by Fred, who along with the other three, was towering over their sitting forms.

'I cannot believe you pair.' said Angelina with a mournful shake of her dark head, 'you've been under this coat for over five minutes, and you still haven't snogged yet.'

'Perhaps there are more important things than snogging people.' Oliver said abruptly, getting up and stealing one last glance at Katie, who was looking confused but still beautiful, in a way that drove him mad, 'I have to get plays ready for tomorrow's practice… I'll see you all later.'

'Oliver…' Alicia called to him quietly as he walked away, shivering with the absence of his trench coat.

'OLIVER COME BACK!' yelled the twins in unison, to no avail.

'We should go and kidnap him.' said Angelina evilly, with a snicker.

'There's something he needs to say to me, but he just can't bring himself to say it.' Katie said softly, all wrapped up in her thoughts, 'And you lot all seem to know what it is, even though I'm the one that knows him the best… and no matter how hard I try, I can't figure out what it is.'

Raising an eyebrow, Angelina exchanged a look with Alicia before bursting into a fit of laughter.

'What?' she asked, glancing from Angelina to Alicia, who was now laughing as well.

'He's in love with you!' Angelina burst out through her laughter, 'He's madly, crazily, one-hundred-percent dying from the effort of being completely in love with you!'

'Oh.'

Dropping her gaze to the coat she was now sitting on, Katie pursed her lips in thought, before emitting a louder 'Oh!'

'What? What is it?' Alicia asked, startled from her laughter.

'_That's_ what's been different about him!' she cried, a grin splayed across her face, 'And that's what's been different about me! That's what he could see in me, that he couldn't before… because I – oh no.'

Leaping to her feet, she scooped up the coat, and ran, full pelt across the courtyard and back into the castle, slipping and sliding in the slushy snow.

'The moment of dawning realisation?' offered George, as the four of them walked in Katie's direction, purposefully slow to give her time to do what she had to.

'Definitely.' agreed Fred with a snort, that sent the four of them into hysterics.

**_  
_**&&&&&&

'OLLLIVERR!'

Her call to him was a little punctuated by the jolts of her strides as she ran after him, but it was still undoubtedly her voice. Turning around, he smiled slightly as she came bolting up the steps, taking them two at a time.

'I figured it out!' she cried joyfully, coming to a halting stop that made her crash into his chest on the slippery marble floor.

'Figured what out?' he enquired, puzzled.

'What it is that's different about you.' She replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which, Oliver realised a split second too late, it was.

'And?' he prompted, a hesitant smile playing on his lips.

'I love you.' She said simply, with no embarrassment or a single trace of hesitation.

'Ah.' He replied, a little taken aback, but evidently pleased, if the large grin plastered across his face was anything to judge by.

'And you..? Did you figure out what it was that was different about me?' she prompted him unashamedly, probing for the answer she needed to hear.

'Yep.' He replied, his grin growing wider, but gaining a fragile edge to it.

'AND?' she cried, grabbing hold of his arms and shaking him wildly.

Not saying a single word, he winked, before taking hold of her arms in return and pulling her towards him roughly, planting a large kiss on her lips.

'Answer enough for you, Katie my love?' he asked with a laugh at the look on her face; a look that was something between shock and inexplicable joy.

'Not quite…' she answered with a rogue grin, before kissing him in return.

…**_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you…_**

Coming to a halt at the bottom of the staircase, Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia let out an almighty cheer.

'ABOUT TIME!' the twins roared simultaneously, startling Oliver and Katie out of their kiss momentarily.

_And to think I was worried about making the most of my life in the next three months, _thought Oliver affectionately with a smile.

'What are you smiling about?' Katie hissed, poking him in the ribs, 'I'm not a ridiculously horrible kisser, am I?'

'Au contraire mademoiselle,' her replied with a hint of cheekiness, 'I was just thinking about how many of your precious seconds I can steal to spend lip-to-lip with you before I graduate.'

'As many as you can handle, Captain of mine.' She assured him, her voice taking a sultry tone which he immediately interpreted as an invitation to kiss her again.

…_**What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive…**_

_**

* * *

** _

A/N: Lyrics included "You and Me" - Lifehouse.

Hi!  
I'm so sorry i haven't updated this in forever...  
in fact, i havent done a lot of writing lately, at all.  
i was suffering from a seemingly incurable case of writer's block.  
but i'm back, so all is good, lol.

Anyway, if you like review and let me know. it makes me happy -smiles-  
And if you don't.. review anyway. it still makes me happy -smiles again-

Oh, and if you're wondering whether i'm ever going to update 'In Love And War', the answer is that i'm not.. and that i can't.. coz i took it down of the site. to see full reasons for this rash action, see the profile and / or message me.

love muchly,  
Ash xx


End file.
